1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus useful for restricting the relative movement of the separated sections of an initially unitary body. The present invention is particularly useful in a device for controlling the initial movement or displacement of a tree branch or limb after it has been separated from a standing tree trunk.
2. Description of the Background
A safety hazard often exists when it is desired or required to trim or remove the tops, limbs or major trunks of trees. At the instant of separation, a large force is often released which may cause the severed branch to kick or fall in an unexpected direction creating a dangerous and hazardous situation. This sudden release of force and the resulting unexpected movement has often been responsible for severe personal injury and damage to property. Although professional tree surgeons develop a degree of expertise in predicting these erratic movements, they are not immune from injury and unexpected damage resulting from this sudden movement. However, the majority of individuals engaged in the task of trimming or removing limbs and branches from trees or inexperienced amateurs, e.g., enterprising homeowners, who injure themselves in addition to causing others to suffer injury and property damage. The personal injury and property damage inflicted in tree trimming operations is most often the result of the sudden, uncontrolled and unrestricted movement of the separated limb or branch in a direction unpredicted by the individual.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt but unfulfilled need within the tree trimming and removal business, and particularly within the do-it-yourself or amateur segment of this business, for an apparatus useful for restricting the initial, relative movement of the separated sections of a unitary branch, limb, trunk or the like body.